Rey
So, Ray is a girl from Tatooine, a desert in the middle of nowhere. She is, like, the greatest Star Wars character evar! Ray also has a cute ponytail hairstyle that is really cool! Biography Ruined childhood & Tatooine So, when Ray was a kid, she was dropped off at Tatooine, which was SO SAD! I was crying in the theater! Then she grew up and got a really cool mask! I'm going to wear it for halloween! So she scavenges for parts because it's how she survives, even though she's a sooper skilled pilot who could leave at anytime, but she deals with it because she's a badass! She lives in an AT-AT that she probably blew up herself. She drives a ship that looks like a flashdrive. She lives off of portions that turn into muffins! She loves them! Muffins are really yummy! One day, she finds a cute little droid named BB-8 who sees how awesome Ray is and wants to stay with her. Meeting the Stormtrooper So, Ray goes to the market the next day, and then there's this big ugly worm thing that gives her food, but now he wants her droid. But Ray's really nice and she knows that the worm guy is a bad guy, so she doesn't. So the worm guy then hires these other bad guys to steel BB-8, but Ray's so awesome, so she beats up the guys trying to steal BB-8, showing that she's a strong, independent woman! But then BB-8 spots a stormtrooper guy, who sweats a lot, trying to run away, but he can't because Ray somehow appears in front of him... BECAUSE SHE'S AWESOME! But the stormtrooper guy is part of the resistance, except he isn't. Just then, BB-8 spots stormtroopers looking for the stormtrooper. The stormtrooper guy tries to hold her hand, but she doesn't need it because she's a good runner. The two then run on to the Aluminum Faclon. Ray pilots the normally co-piloted ship easily, because she's the best character EVAR! But the stormtrooper screws up, so Ray has to fix everything herself. Ray and the other guy escape into space, but the ship begins to fall apart. BUT HAVE NO FEAR, cause Ray knows how to fix the ship despite never being on it before. She's so cool. Aboard the Aluminum Falcon Ray and her new Stormtrooper friend are intercepted by a bigger, more scarier ship, that looks like it wants to eat them. Ray and her friend try hiding underneath the floors of the Aluminum Falcon when Han Solo and Chewbacca were being interrogated by a couple of bountyhunter groups Han was being cheap to (that is so rude of those people!). Finn tells Ray that they must help them out. Ray is really good at knowing how the ship works so she hits a button. One of the buttons closes the doors and traps the bad guys and the other one releases big and scary monsters! Finn actually presses the wrong button releasing the big and scary monsters because Ray is awesome and nothing is her fault because she is badass! Tripping on the Force So thanks to Ray, the group escapes from the tentacle monster things and then Ray fixes the Aluminum Falcon. Into the Woods To be added Captured by Darth Kylo To be added The Great Escape To be added Final Battle! To be added Race up to Jedi Mountain To be added Personality Ray is strong and a female and according to feminists, that is enough to make up for a lack of a personality. Really hates hand holding. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Power of the Plot': Ray is sooper awesome! She was able to kick Kylo's ass despite having no saber training and little to no knowledge of the force! She also knows how to pilot the Aluminum Falcon, normally a two pilot ship, as if it were brand new despite it not flying in years. Why? Cause she's awesome! That's why! She's also really pretty even though she doesn't wear make up! Category:Star Wars Category:Jedi Category:Heroes Category:Females